fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Leahy
Natasha Leahy was a real estate agent based from Kentville. She was also the previous owner of Edwin's estate in Kentville, after she was murdered ten years ago, with her boyfriend held responsible. Natasha's murder was reinvestigated in the episode "Home Is Where The Body Is". Ten years prior to the episode, Natasha was part of a real estate agency formed by couple Juan and Christine Delgado. The group were close friends and prospered successfully. Besides this, Natasha was also involved in a love relationship with an abusive and alcoholic repairman, Derek Logan. Everyone knew how Derek maliciously treated Natasha whenever he was in a drunken state. It was Natasha who begged to Derek to take part in an Alcoholics Anonymous group to cure his addiction, it was effective only for a short time. However, Natasha was not the only one who had an interest in Derek, town chemist Lauren Levitt admired him and considered Natasha as her love rival. At the time of her murder, Natasha has just finished dealing with a client and was returning home. She arrived home in the wrong time because Derek was drunk again. The two had a physical fight, causing Derek to black out. When Derek woke up, Natasha was dead, strangled with a scarf. The investigating officer at that time was Lt. Brent Milner. The lieutenant came up with the conclusion that Derek lost control over his anger and killed Natasha then passed out. Witnesses claimed that they heard the couple's row and evidence pointed to Derek. Eventually, Derek was convicted of first-degree murder and sentenced to life in jail without parole. Ten years later, Edwin Goodman reopened the case upon moving in to Natasha and Derek's house with the help of Lt. Harry Jensen. The detective discovered that Lt. Milner was in love with Natasha and that his feelings towards Natasha may have affected his duty as an investigating officer, urging him to arrest Derek without any second thoughts. Edwin also discovered that Natasha had the ambition of forming her own real estate agency, putting the Delgado couple under the suspect list. Solution As mentioned, Natasha was trying to form her own real estate agency. But, she wanted to form it with Juan Delgado, who she was seducing. Natasha was also planning to take most of the clients from the original realtor group. Therefore, Edwin deduced Christine Delgado, Juan's wife and business partner, as the murderer. The physical evidence that proved so was the crime scene photo that showed Christine's rash outbreak on her right hand. This rash was caused by the smear of sap on the oak tree on Natasha's front yard. This was only possible when Christine was trying to escape from the scene as there were no other oak trees in the houses she was selling. Christine coldly confessed to Natasha's murder — stating that she found the opportunity to commit the murder when she overheard their argument. After Derek passed out, Christine arrived and strangled Natasha and left her body beside Derek to incriminate him. She admitted to Juan that she committed the murder to save the real estate business. Category:Characters Category:Kentville Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased